Love Hurts
by Remedy of Remorse
Summary: Allen loves Road. Road sneaks into Allen's dreams just to spend time with him. But when he wakes up, he never remembers anything. But he is really happy when he wakes up. His newest mission however might just ruin everything.


**This story is dedicated to "Will of the Abyss-AllenxRoad" because they wanted to have a story, and I love writing! Thank you for reading my author's note, and I am happy to write a AllenxRoad story. It's one of my favorite pairings, along with…all the others…as long as Allen is with someone, I couldn't care less. So, here is what they requested of me!**

**I'd like it if you wrote an AllenxRoad story of some  
sort. I don't care if it's romance or hatred or what, but if Road and Allen  
are the focus of the story, I'm happy. I don't care about the length. I'd  
prefer it long, but I don't want to wait for a second or third chapter, so a  
one-shot would probably be best. For rating, I honestly don't care, but I'd  
like it if it's a T. This is all if you want to of course. Although this story  
is great, I agree with you. I don't think there should be a pairing. I can't  
wait until the next chapter! Awesome job!**

**Thank you for the complements! It means so much to me and it makes me want to write when I see the comments!**

**.!o0o!.**

**Allen POV**

As I headed for my room in the Black Order after a particularly hard mission, I can't help but think of her. Road… I think of her as I go through my daily routine before heading to bed for some well deserved sleep. The whole time I do this, I think of her. I can't stand the fact that I love her, and can't tell her. I love her so much, yet I can't love her. If I do, and I tell someone, the exorcists will want to kill her. And it hurts to just think of what they would do to her.

Her pain is my pain. And when I saw Lavi kill her that one time, I was devastated. I couldn't show it, and I was so happy when I learned that she didn't really die. But I was still scared. I hurt when she hurts. This love hurts. I can't stand the pain. It burns and aches within my chest. I love her, and yet I have to kill her. We are worse star-crossed lovers than Romeo and Juliet. I hate this war. If there were no akuma, no Earl, no exorcists, no Black Order, then maybe I would have been allowed to love her, but without the war, I wouldn't have met her and I would never have seen her smile, heard her laugh…felt her lips.

Reality is cruel, and I know that better than anyone. But she makes me feel worth something, wanted, cared for, she makes me feel… loved. Something I have never felt from anyone before. Not even from Mana. I want to tell her how I feel, but they will kill me. I want to be together, but they will kill her. I'd rather die than let them hurt her. All this runs through my head at a mile a minute, and I still wonder exactly how I managed to fall asleep with all those thoughts running through my head.

"Allen! We have a mission!" Lenalee screams in my ear, startling me awake. How she gets in here I will never know. I hate her squeaky voice and I can't stand the way she flirts with me. I'm not blind. Usually I would talk to her a bit, but right now, I don't want to talk to her. So I politely say to her,

"Lenalee, I'm sorry, but could you leave me alone for a bit? I have to get dressed and get ready for the day ahead." I said this all with a polite smile, my eyes closed because I didn't want her to see the dislike and the annoyance reflected in my eyes.

"Sure Allen!" She says all chipper, and walks out of the room, with a slight spring to her step. I sigh, and hope that this mission would go well. I didn't listen very well, but there were sightings of a Noah, and I hoped it was Road, just so I could see her. But I also hoped it wasn't her. I didn't want to fight her, and I was scared about her being hurt with all the other exorcists around.

Everyone acted normally on the way to Paris. That's right, our missions in Paris, the City of Lights. Kanda was pissed he had to go with Lenalee, Lavi and I, but I didn't see the problem. I didn't really want to go either, and the two chatterboxes were annoying me, but at least I didn't complain all the time. Finally fed up with the complaints after Kanda said, "Why did I have to go on this mission with you? You'll only slow me down." I stood up, smirked, and looked down at Kanda like he was inferior to me.

"Kanda, do you want some cheese with that whine? You hate it so much when other people call you a woman for your long hair, yet you complain so much and want to do things your way so you might as well be one." Sigh…I really felt better getting that off my chest! I looked over at Lenalee and Lavi, who were both staring at me like I had grown crosses on my forehead like a Noah. Kanda hovered over me, and barked out,

"Moyashi! I'm going to kill you!" And he unsheathed Mugen and started swinging it wildly. I ducked and stopped it with Crown Clown and looked at him, cocked my head to the side, put on an innocent expression and said in the most mocking voice I could come up with,

"You really aren't smart at all are you? If you were, than you wouldn't resort to violence each time I insult you. You just can't come up with a good insult, so you use your sword to cover that up. Isn't that right Kanda~?" I smirk smugly at the end, getting rid of my innocent expression. Kanda was really red in the face now, and his expression made it clear to me that someone was going to be murdered.

"Lenalee, Lavi. Run!" I yell, and we run around the train, hoping that we won't be caught by Kanda. When the train finally stops and it's announced that we have arrived at Paris, we are all too worn out to do much hunting for Noah or innocence. We find an inn, eat, and then head upstairs to our rooms. Kanda and Lavi are sharing a room, Lenalee gets her own room, and so do I. Komui would kill us if one of us slept in the same room as Lenalee, so we have to buy her another one every time. He has such a sister-complex.

"Goodnight everyone, have a nice sleep!" Lenalee says happily before ducking inside her room. I say the same thing back to her, and then go into my own room. It's nice, a lot nicer than the rooms I used to stay in with Master Cross. I quickly head for the bathroom in the room, stripping on the way, (Hey, this is MY room) and take a shower. After washing myself thoroughly, I wrap myself into a towel and step out of the shower. I dry myself off a bit, and wrapping a towel around my waist, head out of the bathroom and into my room.

I quickly change into my pajamas, and then plop down on my bed. My thoughts once again drift back to her. I think about how nice her smile is, how upset she looked when I thought I killed Tyki, and how much she likes that little umbrella. While thinking about her, I don't notice the figure outside of my window, nor do I notice that I am getting sleepier and drowsier, like I am being forced to sleep. It's not until too late that I notice that, and by the time I do, it's too late for me to get rid of the curse of sleep the figure has put me under.

_Where am I? I look around. It looks like Road's little demented world… But it's a bit different. This time, there are no odd looking spiked candles, and there are no akuma. Instead, there is a table littered with food, one big enough to hold about fifteen people. I look around and wonder what's going on, but seeing nothing amiss, I head over to the table. I am not stupid enough to eat any of the food, but I wanted to see if there was anything I could notice that was different from normal, that was inhuman._

"_I thought you would eat my little feast Allen, not stare at it!" I hear a voice coming from above. It's Road; a lollipop is in her mouth, making her voice sound a little more childish than usual. She's on a swing, wearing a pretty white fluffy dress, with tons of ruffles and lace. I look down again, and I feel my face getting really red. The dress was too short, and I didn't want to have to look up at it again. _

_Road jumps down and hugs me. She kisses me on the lips, and when I kiss her back, she doesn't seem very surprised. But when we pull away, I catch a really happy smile on her face. I smile back, a small, barely noticeable smile, but this is a smile I really mean. It doesn't have to be big to show that I care about her. I hold her in my arms, and I never want to let her go. I murmur many I love you's in her ear, enough to make a pessimist sick. _

"_I love you too Allen." She says, and we talk about the other and hug and kiss for a long time, and I wished that I could hold her in my arms for eternity._

"_I am really glad that I got to spend this time with you, but I have to go now." She starts fading, and I start panicking. I don't want her to leave; she means so much to me. She starts walking away, but pauses to look over her shoulder and say, _

"_I love you Allen, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" She then fades completely, leaving me alone in her distorted little world._

"ALLEN!" I swiftly sit up, and bash my head against the one who was trying to wake me up. Based on the cursing and the remarks like 'Damn it! Even the old panda doesn't hit that hard!' it was Lavi. I glower at him, and he looks sheepishly at me.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him, and he backs up then says,

"Well, you just wouldn't wake up. Lenalee tried first, and then Kanda, he tried to stab you, but we stopped him from causing any damage to you. Then it was my turn and I've been yelling for the past hour for you to wake up! It was like you were drugged!" Lavi looked at me like I had something that I should confess, but I was just as stunned as he was. Then to make him feel better, I said,

"Well, I know it's not drugs. Drugs leave you with a headache in the morning and make you feel numb, both in body and mind. You can also have illusions, but that depends on the drug…What?" I say after Lavi looks at me oddly. Don't all Masters teach their pupils how to become resistant to drugs…? But then again, my Master wasn't the best individual out there…

After a bit of awkward staring, Lavi quickly left the room. I thought back to the dream I was having, but I could barely remember it. But thinking about the dream made me happy for some reason. I wonder what it was about.

After getting ready and having Kanda snap at me for not getting up or being ready, we head outside and search for Noah and signs of innocence. No one says that anything strange is happening, which is strange in itself. Were we called here for nothing? It was too time-consuming having all of us question one person at a time, so I mentioned to the rest of the group that we should split up.

Of course, Kanda thought it was a great idea. He didn't show it, just saying "Che." As usual, but he wasn't scowling as much as before. He probably thought he would be able to do more if he didn't have us here. He is such an asshole.

Lenalee and Lavi didn't want to split up, but with a few threats from Kanda…I mean, a bit of persuasion, they all decided that splitting up would be for the best. I head towards the Eifel tower, thinking that there might be some Akuma or some clues over there. After about 1 hour near the Eifel tower, all of a sudden, my cursed eye activates.

"Akuma!" I swear under my breath. None of the others would know about this, as they aren't cursed, so I would just have to deal with them myself. They could be anywhere in Paris by now. It doesn't matter where I go to find them, it would be better to just get it over with quickly. I quickly ran over to where I knew the Akuma were.

As I near the area where the akuma were, I can't help but think about how odd it was. I was close enough to the akuma that they would be able to see me, but none of them were attacking me. They were on the top of a flat roofed building, and it seemed that there were two level 2's, four level 1's, and a level 3. Nothing I couldn't handle, but I would be pretty scraped up. But they didn't even do anything when they looked in my direction. Then I heard giggling.

"Allen!" I fall over as I am tackled, unable to support my weight and the weight of the person who jumped off the building. I knew that voice, that hair, and those golden eyes.

"Road?!" I exclaim in shock. I thought that she might be here, but she really should leave. It's dangerous.

"Road, you have to leave Paris. There are a lot of exorcists around here, and I don't want to have to kill you. You seem too human to me." Of course, that was sort of a lie. I did think that she was quite human like, but that wasn't the reason I wanted here to leave. I wanted her to leave so she doesn't get hurt.

"Silly Allen! Those exorcists can't kill me, I am strong and a Noah." She says while rolling her eyes. I was still unconvinced. Lavi almost killed her once. She can't be so reckless. I don't want to lose her.

"ALLEN! Get away from the Noah!" I heard Lenalee yell. Shit. They found me. I needed to convince Road to leave. "Road, please, leave. I don't want you to get hurt. Just leave." Road looks at me like I am insane and I realize that no matter what I say, she won't leave. I hang my head defeated, and I walk away from where Road is standing.

"Lenalee, Road wasn't doing anything to me. We should just leave her alone for now. She is holding the akuma back so it won't attack us." I didn't know this for certain, but I was pretty sure. I saw her look at me doubtfully, and when Kanda and Lavi also came up, no doubt from hearing Lenalee shriek my name, I felt the endless despair. Kanda will kill her, he has killed a Noah before.

"Road, please leave!" I yell, getting desperate. I needed her safe! I can't see her die! She looked at me and smiled. "I won't leave." Why? Why won't you leave? I want to yell at her for being an idiot, yet I know nothing I say will change anything. I just stand there as Lavi attacks her and Lenalee joins in the fight. Lavi swings his hammer around and makes columns of flame arise to scorch her, but she just laughs and dodges it all.

Lenalee flies up and comes down on top of Road, hoping to crush her, but Road jumps out of the way at the last second. Lenalee then kicks at her a bit, before once again flying up towards the sky and crashing back down. This continues for a while, until I notice that Kanda can't be seen anywhere. Then, I see him. He was creeping behind Road, waiting for an opening to kill her. When she was just a bit slow dodging one of Lenalee's attacks and got a bit singed by Lavi, Kanda flew towards her, Mugen pointed towards her back, and I knew she would be stabbed.

**Road's POV**

One moment, I was laughing and playing with the silly exorcists. (Did they really think they could kill me?) And then, I felt something warm on my back, soaking through my clothes. I turned around, and I saw something that made me gasp in shock, and all the exorcists did too. Allen was there, with the samurai's katana sticking through his chest. He coughed up blood violently, his chest inflating and deflating like he had just ran a marathon, and when the samurai pulled his katana out, he slid onto his hands and knees, his limbs shaking from the effort it took to support him.

"Allen, what were you thinking?!" I yell at him, trying to find out why he did that. I wouldn't have died; they weren't in my dream world. They couldn't find out my real identity in that world, so they couldn't kill me. He turned around, lying flat on his back, and looked up at me. To make it easier for him to speak, I knelt down and put his head on my lap.

He smiled up at me. "I…I don't want to see you get hurt…*cough* when you get hurt, I feel like I should have taken that blow. It kills me, seeing you get hurt. *cough, cough* I-I love you…Road…" He turns even whiter than usual; he is losing blood too fast. "I…I wish…*cough* that I had…told…you sooner…I…am glad…I met you…Road…" He says, and he smiles one last time before he closes his eyes for what seemed like the last time.

Water drops down on him, and to my surprise, it was my own tears. Why would he sacrifice himself for me? I love you too Allen! I can't have you die! "I love you…" I say, and I rest my head on his bloody chest, sobbing harder when I don't feel his heart beating.

"Good riddance." I hear one of the exorcists say. It was the girl. The one I turned into a doll once. She had her lips curled up in disgust, and she was looking down at the two of us with her head held high. I saw that the other two exorcists looked startled at the words, and look at her strangely.

"Lenalee…why would you say that, I thought you liked Allen?" The red haired bookman says. The girl sneers. "I hate him now. Choosing a disgusting Noah over me, he was an idiot, and he deserved to die." I hate her. I HATE her. I HATE HER! I see red, and I find myself bringing out my candles, and they are surrounding the exorcists.

"If you say one more thing about my Allen, I will kill you." I say, and the girl shuts up, seeing that I was serious. I bring out my door, and I walk through, bringing Allen with me.

"Allen… I crept into your dreams one day…I wanted to tell you how I felt and make sure of how you felt. But after that, I got scared. I made you forget the dream. I wish you remembered it. Then you would've had a good memory about us together, even if we were only together for that one moment."

I walk out of my door, and I step into the Earl's domain. The Earl might be able to do something about his condition. He might be dead, but his Noah genes might save him. He would be a Noah, but that was better than him dying.

I head for the Earl's room, and when I see him, I say, "Earl, can you activate my Allen's Noah genes?" The Earl is the only person who knows about my infatuation with Allen. That, and Tyki, he feels like Allen is a good match for me. He is more down to Earth, but he also can be quite evil. Just ask Jasdero and Devitto. They have seen it first hand, and Tyki was stripped down to his underwear by him, strip poker was not something you played with against Allen.

The Earl smiles at me, and says, "His Noah genes are waking up now. I don't have to do anything. He will wake up, but I am not sure if he will remember any of his time as a human." I needed Allen, and if he couldn't remember, me, I would try to help him remember his life before he became a Noah. Although I hope he does remember me. It might break my heart if he doesn't.

**Normal POV**

Road laid Allen on the bed in her room, anxious for him to wake up. She stays by his side for eight days and nights, not eating, drinking, or sleeping the whole time. Her eyes are bloodshot and when she blinks her eyelids are so heavy that it takes a while for her to lift them back up. But after the eighth night, and on the beginning of the ninth day, Allen's eyes finally flutter open, but his eyes are gold, and he has crosses burned into his forehead, showing that he had become a Noah. Even his curse mark was gone.

"Allen!" Road exclaims. "Allen, do you remember me? I am so glad you are all right!" She says in an excited tone. Allen finally woke up, and she can barely contain her happiness. It was threatening to overflow, and it did, in the form of tears. Allen stared at her, and then said,

"Road…Don't cry…" His voice was hoarse from not using it, and Road, gave a little hiccup at the sound of it. She was so happy he was alive, and that he remembers her.

"Why…how am I… Alive?" He asks, confusion making his eyebrows knit together. She explains the Noah genes and how they saved him, and how the exorcists reacted to his confession. Allen's face looked a bit dark at that part of the explanation, but then he sighed and said,

"Well, I kind of expected it. They can't understand how much I love you, or why. Loving you hurt so much everyday, especially knowing that one day you might die, or I might die, and I would never see you again. That hurt the most. But people say love hurts." Allen says, his voice cracking a bit during the small speech.

"Well, Allen. Why don't we prove those people wrong? Love might hurt, but it can feel so wonderful. I love you Allen and I have never been happier knowing that." Road smiles and Allen smiles back, and that one small moment shows just how content they are, and how joyful they will always be from now on.

**.!o0o!.**

**Well folks, this is my first request fic, and I think I did a pretty good job at it. It is a bit short, but I didn't want it to be too long. Here you go, "Will of the Abyss-AllenxRoad", this one is for you, so be happy that you are the first person I have ever written a request for. I would love more requests though. Have a nice day everyone! Sorry that it is so short!**


End file.
